Past nightmares make cold hearts
by jake'sgirl2310
Summary: There is a serial Killer on Deep space 9 and some how Jake is invalved only even he doesn't know how. Dealing with this and his own nightmares Jake is on the edge of madness slashwarning


Disclaimer: I don't own DS9 or startrek

Chapter one: Past horror, dead bodies and coming onto your bestfriend, What a day...

Rating R or M 'whatever'

Jake Sisko ran after his bestfriend Nog as the two raced toward the new hologames in the arcade. Jake had lived on the station only 6 months now but he was sure Nog was the bestfriend he'd ever had or would have even if they'd moved to earth like his dad had promised. When the two got to the arcade they found the place in shambles two games were on fire and the owner of the shop a Bajoran man was laying in the middle of the room with his head bashed in.

Nog screamed and Jake just stood there and looked it made him think of something that had been suppressed down deep in his mind that he hadn't remembered at all til now.. Jennifer Sisko laying next to him the same beam that had penned him laying over what had been his mothers head.

Jake felt weirdly light as he looked like he wasn't sure weather he was awake or asleep but he put his hand on Nog's shoulder to calm his friend none the less.

"Hey, hey! Take a breath I'm sure Odo's on his way." Jake said and his friend stopped screaming.

"He's dead." Nog said he seemed to be in shock so Jake hugged his friend and patted his back.

Odo burst threw the door and stopped at the sight of the room.

"What happened?" Odo asked the boys.

"No clue we came in and found him like this." Jake said calmly and Nog made a whining noise. "Can I take Nog out of here this is really upsetting him."

"Yes just don't go far I'm going to have questions." Odo said and Jake nodded and led his friend out of the room. Nog began making a choking sound and Jake knew his friend was going to throw-up.

Two hours later Nog laid out on his bed Jake sitting beside him with a wet washcloth nabbing it on his head.

"Shh it's okay." Jake cooed to his friend who was still upset.

"But his brains were on the floor." Nog sobbed.

"I've seen worse honey you'll get over this soon." Jake said knowing that was probably a mean thing to say.

"You've seen worse then that?" Nog said clearly not believing it.

"Yeah I saw a man beheaded by a falling beam, another burn alive because he was trapped in his seat and could put himself out, I saw a little girl I went to school with's whole family be sucked out into space, I saw a beam fall threw a woman's head. I saw a lot of things at Wolf." Jake said sadly staring out a window he'd repressed most of those memories now they were all back but all he could think of was comforting Nog.

"That's terrible." Nog said looking shocked, Jake pursed his lips and then smiled weakly.

"That's life I lived threw a massive borg attack remember? I saw a lot of things I wish I hadn't but oh well." Jake said weakly. Nog reached up and hugged him around the waist and Jake sighed it felt so nice.

Jake ended up falling asleep next to his friend. Jake woke to his combadge beeping. Nog groaned and shook his shoulder.

"Answer that com please." Nog whined and Jake gave his friend a smile and opened the Chanel.

"Jake here." he said with a yawn.

"Jake where are you do you were supposed to be home 4 hours ago!" Commander Siko's voice boomed over the com.

"Dad! I'm so sorry but Nog was sick and his dad was working and I fell asleep talking to him." Jake said.

"Next time com me. Now I heard about the arcade are you okay?" Ben's voice asked.

"Yes sir. I'm fine." Jake said.

"Are you sure Jake. It's a terrible thing you saw." Ben started.

"Yeah look dad Nog needs me I'll be home as soon as Rom's home. Jake out." he said and clicked it off.

"You really aren't upset about this are you?" Nog asked behind him.

"Not very much no." Jake said and laid back next to his friend, truth was it just brought up memories he didn't want.

Jake smiled as his friend laid his head on Jake's chest. Jake reached down and touched Nog's ear just to see what Nog would do. Nog moaned and Jake blushed with a smile. Jake repeated the movement of his fingers and Nog pushed his head closer to Jake's hand.

Still touching Nog's lobes Jake bent down and kissed his friend on the cheek.

"That feels really good" Nog moaned. Jake grinned and kissed his friend's neck this time loving the whimpering sound the Ferengi made as he did this and the way he was wiggling.

"Oh oh oh oooooh" Jake chuckled against Nog's neck at the new sound.

Jake ran his hand over Nog's chest. The two jumped apart how ever when the door to the room Nog and his father shared breezed open. Panting the two boys looked at each other then the half asleep Rom who didn't seem to have noticed them.

"Uh night Nog, Mr. Rom sir." Jake said in a squeaking voice before he ran from the room.

When Jake got home his dad was sitting up waiting for him.

"How was your friend?" Ben Sisko asked.

"Shaken up, do you know who killed that man?" Jake asked worried the killer would strike again maybe attack one of his friends or his dad.

"Not yet but don't you worry Odo will find him." Ben said in his 'I know this for a fact' voice.

"Right I'm going to bed." Jake said listlessly and walked toward his room thinking it was about the size of Nog and his dad's whole place.

"Hey you know you can talk to me anytime right?" Ben called to him.

"Yeah dad." Jake said offhandedly.

The next day Jake met Nog at their meeting spot over the promenade he was nervous after last night but when he arrived all Nog did was give him a big smile like always.

"Hey." Jake said with a smile of his own.

"Hi, um you know I'm not gay right,no Ferengi is gay we love women." Nog said pointblank and now seemed nervous too. Jake felt like he'd just been stabbed in the stomach but kept his smile on his face and nodded.

"Of course." he said but in his mind he was screaming about the night before the way Nog had seemed to like it just as much as him.

But Nog was his friend he could not put him on the spot like that.

"I think I might be though but don't tell anyone okay?" Jake whispered as softly as he could hoping talking about himself would keep the tears that were trying to form at bay.

"I won't! Your still my best friend even if you are a gay Hu-Mon" the Ferengi told his 14-year-old human friend with a teasing grin.

"Your still my bestfriend too even if your a skirt-chasing money grubbing Ferengi." the human teased his 15-year-old Ferengi friend with an awnsering grin.

"Thank you." Nog said proud of the 'money grubbing' comment.

"Don't you have school today?" Nog asked after they'd been sitting there talking about the people that walked under their feet for a while.

"No class was canceled today because of the murder yesterday seems they think we need a brake but don't think that means your getting out of your reading lesson tonight though." Jake said the last bit sternly.

"Yeah, yeah" Nog said rolling his eyes. "Oh man she's hot!"

Jake looked to see a pretty Bajoran girl walk under them normally he'd whoop and play along with Nog but he didn't feel like it today.

"She's pretty." he said calmly a little envious of the woman.

"Dude she's a babe!" Nog was almost drooling on the woman's head.

"And she's only what 8, 9 years older then you?" Jake said now rolling his eyes.

"Hey just because you can't enjoy the sight of a hot woman don't take this out on me." Nog said with a pout that Jake thought was way cute.

"Fine but you better not complain when I start telling you all about the hot guys I see." Jake said and Nog just grinned.

"That's fine with me cause I know you won't see any hotter then me." he said smugly. Jake had to laugh yeah even if Nog didn't like him like that he was very lucky to have him as his friend.


End file.
